Often times, cabinet drawers contain heavy items such as paper files. When the cabinet drawer contains heavy items, it typically becomes difficult to quickly open without damaging or warping the drawer. The drawer will not easily slide open. More expensive drawers have mechanisms that allow them to more easily slide, however, these mechanisms are expensive and not economical for a simple file cabinet for someone not looking to invest a lot of money.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a cabinet drawer and stationary drawer glide that will easily open, even when there are heavy items in the cabinet. Additionally, there exists a need for a drawer glide that will allow a drawer to be easily opened without damaging or warping the cabinet drawer. There also exists a need for a cabinet drawer and drawer glide that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.